


Beauty in My Eye

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Drabble of J.C. wedding from point of view Chakotay.





	Beauty in My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 26: Tropte Prompt: Wedding 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

She is so beautiful in red. She is even more beautiful in white. It must be from the knowing fact that she is wearing white for me. She is wearing white to symbolize a new rank. The one that will always come first. The one that tells the galaxy she is mine, as I am hers. It has taken us a long time to earn these promotions, but now that the day has come I want to weep with joy. She is so beautiful in white. She is so beautiful as she is becoming my wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading :-)


End file.
